howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Eye
The Dragon Eye 'is an item from ''Dreamworks Dragons: Race to the Edge. In Race to the Edge The Dragon Eye was left behind on the ''Reaper ''in the Ship Graveyard. It was then discovered by Berk Dragon Rider Hiccup and his dragon, Toothless. It was briefly taken by Dagur the Deranged, but was reclaimed by Hiccup. Gobber was unable to open it. He instead set off a couple of booby traps such as sleeping darts and gas. Category:Objects Category:Hiccup's Gear The Dragon Eye is a projector like device that has symbols of different dragons on it. Hiccup and company use this device in Race to the Edge to discover new lands and new dragons every week. Hiccup states in the intro that the Dragon Eye "changes everything" Purpose The Dragon Eye provides information on dragons such as the Catastrophic Quaken, Night Terror, Death Song, Razorwhip, and the Snow Wraith. It also provided maps to islands such as Dark Deep and items to more lenses for the Dragon Eye. This device is so important and valued that many Vikings, including the Riders and the Berserkers, want it. Dragons in the Eye * Sharp Class ** Deadly Nadder ** Speed Stinger ** Razorwhip Locations in the Eye * Dark Deep Appearance and Characteristics The Dragon Eye is a tube-like device with metal rings around it. The one closest to the opening is shaped like a dragon's mouth. The rest of the device is woody brown in color and it has small ancient scribbles and symbols on it. When projected, it emits complicated symbols and runes, differently colored depending on which dragon's fire they use. It also had several booby traps that include sleeping darts and a green gas that sinks and appears similar to that of a Hideous Zippleback. The Dragon Eye can only be powered by a dragon's flame. Toothless usually powers it up. Also, the Snow Wraith's tooth is the only tooth that can unlock it, by inserting it into a hole and turning it like a key.. Hiccup and the Riders collect different lenses and use different dragon flames to unlock new discoveries. Different dragon flames and of different intensities result in a different projection. Stormfly, Meatlug, and Fanghook can also power it up. The Dragon Eye can project images of different colors, each unlocking the secrets to different dragon species and locations. Simply by pushing the buttons on the device, turning the rings around it, changing its lens and also adjusting the dragon's fire can result in many different projects. They do not only show information, but also maps. However, even with its vast storage of information, the Dragon Eye does not contain any information on the Night Fury. Abilities '''Lens: Shows different dragons for classes by using fire from dragons to reveal secrets of different locations or dragons. Gas: Has the ability to release a gas strong enough to knock someone out if activated. 'Tranquilizer: '''Has the ability to shoot out a tiny dart that can put the enemy to sleep if it hits them. Trivia * There are seven dragon symbols for each of the seven dragon classes. * Many fans thought that it was called the Plasma Torch.'' * Many fans thought that it was Hiccup's Dragon Blade, due to its similar design. It does however have similar functions. Gallery Dragon eye promo.png Dragon eye 1.png Tumblr inline nmrzvaNwOn1s8zbfz 500.jpg tumblr_nq19s9Q4P01rgx1dyo2_500.jpg|Hiccup using The Dragon Eye hiccupandtoothless3.jpg dragon eye razorwhip.png|The Razorwhip in the Dragon Eye dragon eye.png|Deadly Nadder References